Persona Non Grata
"Persona Non Grata" is the fourth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player assumes the role of Yuri. This level is set right after "Endgame". The main objective is to evacuate the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper. At first they shoot their way towards a weapon cache where Yuri will be operating a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) and they use that to clear a path to the helicopter where Yuri is left behind but eventually gets to the chopper after nearly drowning in a river. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Price *Soap *Nikolai *The Doctor (killed) Plot The mission starts with Soap still wounded from the events of Endgame, while Nikolai and a doctor attempt to aid him. During this, Makarov, who is "tying up loose ends", sends his men to attack. Yuri is sent to assist Captain Price, the Russian Loyalists, and other Task Force members in protecting Soap from the Ultranationalists. During the gunfight, the doctor, who was aiding Soap is shot and Yuri goes over to the table next to Soap and puts an injection in him. After injecting Soap, an Ultranationalist soldier breaches the room, but Price disarms him and shoots him in the head. Later on, Soap needs to be moved and Nikolai carries him. Price and Yuri clear their way out of the building, fighting hostiles until they reach the ground floor. The pair, along with the Loyalists, clear the courtyard of enemies. Nikolai mentions a weapons cache nearby which contains a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), which they can use to reach a chopper. Yuri and Price exit the courtyard and head onto a nearby street. Price and Yuri fight alongside the Loyalists as they clear the streets, while some stay to assist wounded civilians. At the end of the street, the two take a sharp left, and come under heavy fire from enemy forces. To reach the UGV, they go through a building on their left. When the group reaches the weapons cache, Nikolai tells Price the UGV is in a shipping crate under the cache. Price opens the crate and which reveals the UGV. Since, the device is Russian, Yuri has to operate the machine. After accessing the UGV, Yuri has to clear any enemies with a grenade launcher that has limited ammo and a minigun with unlimited ammo, so the group can reach the escape helicopter safely. The UGV travels through many areas, coming under fire from enemy infantry and helicopters. When the UGV reaches the helicopter, Yuri needs to protect Price, Soap and Nikolai from the Ultranationlists, so they can reach the helicopter. When the three commandeer the helicopter, the UGV is destroyed by the enemy Reaper. Yuri exits the controls and sprints to the helicopter, while avoiding Predator Missiles being fired by the Reaper. When Yuri is almost at the chopper, the Reaper fires at a wooden structure that Yuri is on (therefore destroying it) and ends up sliding down a hill. In these few seconds, Yuri slides left and right in order to avoid plants, rocks or debris. After that, Yuri ends up sliding off the hill and into a river. At first, the streams make it difficult for him to escape, but fortunately he grabs hold of a rock near shore and crawls onto land. The helicopter Nikolai, Price and Soap are in find Yuri and brings him to safety. Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon desert eagle large.png| Desert Eagle Weapons found in the level These weapons can be found throughout the level with and without attachments: Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 Weapon_mg36_large.png| MG36 Weapon g36 large.png| G36C Weapon m4 short large.png| M4A1 Weapon mp412 large.png| MP412 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png| PKP Pecheneg Intel thumb|300px|right 8. Start the mission by exiting a building and entering a courtyard. Once in the courtyard, head to the right and look for a small room that houses this piece of intel. 9. In the market area, look for a house on the right side of the street sitting on a corner. Head to the second floor and find the intel poised atop a nightstand in a bedroom. 10. Behind Price, in a shed, where Yuri takes control of the UGV. The intel is sitting on top of a barrel on the back side of the crate with the UGV in it. 11. Outside of the shed where intel #10 is sits a playground, and the intel location is on top of the slide. Wait until the UGV is destroyed and the sprint to the evac zone commences before the player can grab it Transcript Trivia *"Persona non grata" is Latin for "An unwelcome person", a state of diplomacy that keeps a certain person from entering a country. *The events of this mission actually occur before the New York missions due to different times zones; India occurred at 9 a.m. in its timezone and New York occurred 10 a.m. EST. India is ahead of New York. Therefore, this mission takes place before "Black Tuesday", chronologically. *The time zone difference between Afghanistan and India is by one hour. Endgame took place at 6pm while Persona Non Grata at 9:50am. Between 7pm (Endgame in "India time") and approximately 10am is 15 hours, which is how long Soap miraculously held on with his wounds. *Strangely, the character model for Yuri in this mission, when looking at him in the assault drone, is the same as Kamarov's from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When turning on the UGV, on the top one can see these words: InfinityHammer BIOS 4.0 Reliz 6.0. *The player can shoot themselves when first gaining control of the UGV. If the player does, the message "You Killed Yourself" appears. *The loading screen cinematic shows that the Russians that had landed in Boston, New York, Virginia, Georgia, and Florida have retreated. *In the Redemption Trailer, Captain Price was wearing the TF141 uniform from the MW2 mission, Endgame. In the official game, though, he is wearing a different uniform. *Oddly, even though this mission takes place after Endgame, Nikolai is wearing a different uniform. *It is unknown how Makarov managed to locate Loyalists safehouse in India so quickly. *The way Soap mentioned Yuri after surviving Makarov's assault is an homage to the mission "F.N.G." *After escaping the courtyard and breaching through the gate, the player can see a large arch down in the road. If the player goes closer to this arch they will trigger an injured civilian attempting to crawl away from the fight; though this civilian is not seen until the player steps of the road. **This civilian is also unique because he always dies the same way each playthrough, and his corpse disappears if the player goes down the road far enough. *After breaching into the building with the civilians taking shelter, the player could venture back into the town they just came through, with no success, because a helicopter will fire rockets that will always kill the player - whether they are under shelter or not. *It appears that Soap's clothes have changed. In 'Endgame', he is wearing a long sleeved uniform of 'Task Force 141', and in this mission, he is wearing a short sleeved black top. This may have been underneath his uniform though. *When Ultranationalist soldiers are firing upon the civilians in the street, they use a similar animation Makarov's men used in the mission "No Russian". *The player cannot kill civilians in this level or he will fail the mission. *The player can also walk straight through the civilians. *Before Price opens the gate after clearing the courtyard, he uses one hand to reload his M4A1. *If the player runs over Captain Price or Nikolai and Soap with the UGV, the message "Fratricide will not be tolerated" appears. *This is the first time in the whole Modern Warfare series where Price, Nikolai and Soap all appear as NPC's together *Captain Price tells the player to control the UGV because the controls are in russian. This seems to be strange, as Price knows Russian. *If the player was to run over Nikolai with the UGV when he was carrying Mactavish to the Little Bird, they will get the message, "Fracticide will not be toleraded!" Quotes Achievements *'Carpe Diem' - Complete "Persona Non Grata" on any difficulty. *'What Goes Up... '- Destroy all the choppers with the UGV's grenade launcher. *'Out of the Frying Pan...' - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence", and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Intel - Persona Non Grata Intel Locations (4 Intel) Video:CoD Modern Warfare 3: Mission 3 Persona Non Grata|Yuri holding the AK47. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign